Witheld Actions
by Marmiexx
Summary: When a fight gets out of hand between the two superheroes, it leads onto something quite... unexpected and the press, like the hounds they are, are there to capture the moment that rendered Tony Stark speechless. Steve/Tony slash. post-avengers, before Iron Man 3.


**A/N. Okay, this is an funny idea that has been going around my head for quite some time. Its post-Avengers and before Iron Man 3. Afraid this is only a one-shot, but do review if you have enjoyed it or could find any improvements! Rated M for language and slight sexual content. Quick thing I wrote, so sorry for any mistakes. Enjoy!**

* * *

He had finally snapped.

He had taken so much of Tony's bullshit, so much, but could take no more. He put up with as much as he could, but had had enough. The soldier was still trying, in a misguided way, to handle everything new in his life, all the changes, all the new feelings and emotions. The unanswered questions, the emotions never acted upon. The pent up sexual tension between the soldier and the genius was so thick that it could be cut with a knife, buttered, and served as a sexual tension sandwich with extra tension.

It got to a point in time that had Tony pressed against to a wall, refusing to back down, with Steve pressed tightly against him, trying to stay calm even when the other was driving him mad. In his blind fury, Steve had repeated the exact words when they first met.

"Put on the suit. Let's go a few rounds."

But this time, there was no one to stop them and for _once_ in his life, Tony did what he was told. Others would call it a miracle, but we all know the reason when Tony does something is because he wants to do it.

So that's why they were here, in the middle of the street outside Stark Tower, punches flying wildly at each other, trying unsuccessfully in a vain attempt to hurt the other. Their _bark_ is worse than their _bite_, per se.

The media crew had gathered like a swarm of hungry flies, desperate for a glimpse of some juicy news about any Avenger after the incident earlier in the year. That had been quite the buzz around, in the newspapers for weeks on end, but it was a story that wasn't selling for the big bucks anymore. It was slowly drying out, the well was becoming empty and they needed some water to fill it back up. They needed something else, something _new_. And this was the icing on the cake, the Crème de la crème. They kept a safe distance away from the duo, but that did not stop them from flashing their cameras and videoing the incident with a hunger that only the press can have.

Even with his suit, Stark was no match for the genetically enhanced super human. As they say; the bigger you are, the harder you fall. And Tony's ego was big enough to fill an entire football stadium and possibly more. It was certainly big enough for more than just one man and that, my friends, was his weakness.

Bits of his suit went flying as Steve's shield hit the joints, dislodging the prototype suit mark 57 that was not meant for action purposes, but was the first one Tony could find in a hurry. First it was the leg pieces, then the stomach plates, followed closely by the arms. In a vain attempt to get the upper hand, Stark had managed pulled off the Captain's cap off with his robotic arm before it was ripped off, revealing the lush blonde hair below, though thoroughly mused by the fight. The rest of his features were revealed, his baby blue eyes glaring daggers at Tony, his thin lips pulled into a snarl. The genius had no body armour left as it was reduced a pile of scraps upon the floor, though it would not take the mechanic long to put back together.

Through Tony's thin white top, the glowing reactor could be seen; a blue hue beneath the white, that momentarily drew Steve's attention once the armour was gone. With the last hit of the Captains shield, Iron Man fell to the ground with a thud. Landing harshly on his behind as the remains of his chest armour fell off his body, only leaving the helmet to defend himself. Like a knife in a gun fight.

Steve restrained Tony to the floor, straddling his waist and pinning his wrists to the concrete harshly with his strong hands.

"JARVIS, I think I'm fucked… Any ideas?" Tony admitted to the AI inside the helmet, which was the only armour he had left.

_"__One, Sir."_

* * *

"Okay, Spangles, you win." He spoke as the helmet fell off, revealing Tony perfectly immaculate face in its place, even though his hair was styled ruggedly. His words may have been heard as sincere, but they had a sarcastic tinge to them that Steve did not comprehend.

The Captains grip on him loosened and Tony used that fully to his advantage, flipping the Captain over so that Tony was on top in between Steve's muscly thighs. His eyes flickered in shock at Tony before turning back into withheld anger.

"Ha! I win!"

With a sigh which somewhat resembled a growl, Steve flicked Tony off him with ease like he weighed nothing more than a sheet of paper as he stood up, dragging Tony to his feet.

Against all odds, the mechanic found himself, yet again, shoved against a wall by the mighty famous Captain America with no armour and barely any dignity left. But this was Tony Stark, his life revolved around not having any dignity, so it was not an uncommon occurrence and did not make his devious smirk falter.

"Down boy, don't get too excited." Tony grinned, not at all feeling threatened by the Captain as he looked into his eyes which glared back at him.

"You really are insufferable, aren't you!" Steve exclaimed, voice laced in anger when a blush filled his cheeks as he fisted the cotton of Tony shirt, scrunching up the fabric with his tight grip.

"That's what I'm here fo-"

He voice was silence when harsh lips were pressed against his own, he could almost hear a comical gasp around him as his world went momentarily blank. Steve Rogers, Captain America, the first person _ever_ to be able to render the scientist speechless. Now _that _was a miracle.

Tony was thoroughly unresponsive as his whole body went slack in shock, though his hands found themselves gripping the fabric of Steve's shoulders and gingerly rose to rest awkwardly upon his neck. Steve withdrew from the kiss, looking thoroughly ashamed at himself at his rashness.

"Damn" He cussed. "sorry, Tony, sorry, I didn't mean t-"

"Shut up, you big oaf." Tony mumbled as he drew their faces together, Lips colliding with the other mans as he ran his fingers through Steve's hair, gripping him closer to his own body as the kiss became more heated. Just as Steve moaned into the kiss, it suddenly dawned upon them that they had a crowd. A very large crowd, viewing them as their bodies grinded together.

"As much as I want to continue, Spangles, I'm afraid we have a few doggers watching us."

"Oh!" The Captain exclaimed as he saw the crowd that had gathered around them, each had their jaws reaching the ground and their eyes as wide as saucers. "Let's go then." A pink tinge had formed on the Captains cheeks as he withdrew, wiping his lips with the back of his hand. Some wolf whistles could be heard emitting from the crowd as the superheroes retreated back to Stark tower.

* * *

"Yep, that's going to be front page." A camera man announced as he looked back through the footage.

One of the reporters gingerly lowered their camera as the scene before the ended, looking on bewildered at the sight that they had just witnessed. "Well, that escalated quickly…" She looked around, somewhat ashamed of herself. "And I'm strangely aroused…"

* * *

**The End!**


End file.
